Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-37941136-20181229015156/@comment-24018437-20181229165301
That, or Ruby hearing Pyrrha's voice in her dreams was just CRWBY overlooking details or dramatizing things, both of which they've done in the past numerous times? Heck, in volume 4, we see Emerald conjure up an illusion of Ruby wearing her post-timeskip outfit. Now Emerald has never seen Ruby's new outfit, nor is she aware that Ruby had a change of wardrobe. So why does Emerald create an illusion of Ruby wearing her new outfit? Either because it was easier to use it, or because of an oversight. Those things happen. And Pyrrah being alive because the machine doesn't work. The process ended before it could be completed. And if Pyrrha had truly gained Amber's aura, she would also have gotten her magic...And yet when Cinder kills Amber, Cinder gains the Maiden's magic. If the process had been completed, then Cinder would have to kill Pyrrha in order to gain the Maiden's power. But she didn't. Cinder gained the Maiden's power after killing Amber. Whatever they wanted to do, it failed. The machine doesn't play a part in this. Plus, the point wasn't to transfer Amber's personality. The point was to pass on the aura and with it the Maiden's powers. If it had worked, Pyrrha would have been able to use the Maiden's Magic. But she couldn't. The plan failed. If it had worked, then Amber would have died in the process and Pyrrha would have been the Maiden untill Cinder ended her. Ozpin is able to what he does because of divine interventions. And I highly doubt Pyrrha was blessed by the Two Brothers. As of now, the gods deciding she gets to walk Remnant's surface is the only way she'll return. She can't be revived through any other means because there is nothing to revive. Her aura is gone. Her body is gone. Pyrrha. Is. Dead. Even the machine wasn't meant to revive people. It was meant to transfer. And there is nothing to transfer. As for combining aura...That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. As far as we know, the Silver Eyes are only capable of destroying Grimm, with Salem implying they might be a counterbalance against the Maidens as well. But even IF the Silver Eyes could combine aura, it wouldn't apply here. Pyrrha was already dead when Ruby activated her powers. The only way for the Eyes to have done that is to have literally grabbed Pyrrha's aura and soul from the afterlife (which we know exists in this universe) and combine it with her own. And that...honestly, just sounds ludacris. As for the voice actress lying...That's just not CRWBY's style. CRWBY has always been honest with us. If they couldn't tell us something, they would refuse to answer or claim they can't reveal it for spoiler reasons. But they've never actually lied to us. So I highly doubt they would lie about this either. No offense, but it sounds like you're in hardcore denial because you love this character so much. Its been three years, buddy. Its time to move on. It was stated that Pyrrha was ''always''meant to die. Monty himself planned it, along with the others. You can dislike the way she died and that's fine. But frankly, if she came back from the dead...It would be weak and stupid storytelling in my opinion. While we're at it, why not revive Mufasa? What about Stoick the Vast? Maybe Bambi's mother as well? Let's thrown in Han Solo in as well! Death doesn't mean anything if they just return later on. Resurection, in my opinion, ruins a lot and makes all the previous emotions that happened beforehand meaningless. Take Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon for example. After his father died, he was forced to face the truth and his responsibilities. He went through grief, but he qonquered that and helped his people win the war against Drago. Stoick's death forced a change in him that otherwise wouldn't have happened. It made him grow, as a character and Chieftain…Now imagine if Stoick, at the end of the movie, came back, smiling and cheering he's still alive. It would be a major cop-out and would make everything meaningless. What's the point of making Hiccup go through so much character development and make him accept his position as Chieftain when at the end, it turned out all of that was pointless? Was I upset that Stoick died? Heck yeah! But just because I'm upset over his death, doesn't mean I want DeBlois to magicly bring him alive. It would raise more questions then give answers, would be inconsistent and would just be bad storytelling for the sake of making Stoick fans happy. And its the same here. Bringing back Pyrrha from the dead would be a horrible idea. Let the dead rest.